


The Illusion Of You

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Beomgyu is an ass, Beomgyu is an asshole, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Choi Soobin Being An Idiot, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Choking, Cutting, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, M/M, Murder, Not Happy, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rough Sex, Sad, Self-Harm, Taehyun is in danger, Triggers, kai is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Illusions deceive us. They can form our way of thinking, for better or for worse.hk x yjplease read tags and warning!!
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING

AUTHOR'S NOTE

> PLEASE READ!!

THIS FIC WILL HAVE V E R Y TRIGGERING TOPICS SUCH AS RAPE, MURDER, GORE, TORTURE, SELF HARM, AND SUICIDE

IT'S DARK AS FUCK

DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED BY THESE THINGS!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I BEG TTOTT

AGAIN DO /NOT/ READ THIS AU IF YOU HAVE THESE TRIGGERS AS I WILL BE /VERY/ EXPLICIT

CLICK OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!! 

...

Hi!! so if you if you stayed, welcome to my story! after 30+ failed books i have decided to finally write something i really like the idea of~

also!! if you ever feel the need to quit this book, go ahead!! I beg, take care of yourselves okay??

now with that warning out, i hope you enjoy this au!

\- Pluto.


	2. intro

__

It’s like a lie  
A grand sight that’s like a lie  
I close my eyes then open them  
Several times

__

~~~

Illusions.

They deceive us. They can form our way of thinking, for better or for worse. An illusion can be a vision, and it can be something that makes you believe a lie. Yeonjun’s life was full of illusions- the illusion his parents would get back together one day, the illusion that his family would accept him. The illusion that he was fine.

But Yeonjun wasn’t fine, and that’s why every Monday morning he found himself in his therapist’s office- bored, fidgety, and uncomfortable. He heard the lady speak out to him but he hadn’t been paying attention (he never does, who would?) and ignored her as he picked at some skin on his thumb. It was dry and broken, easy to tear- and he often picked at it when he felt uncomfortable or anxious.

“Mr. Choi! Your thumb is bleeding!” The therapist exclaimed, her eyes widening. Yeonjun blinked, not having felt any blood coming out. 

“Oh?” He mumbled, squinting his eyes and putting the thumb closer to his face to observe it. “It does appear to be bleeding, now that you mention it-”

“I’ll go get you a bandaid.” She hurries, getting up from her desk chair and rushing out of the office to get the first aid kit in the hall. Yeonjun just hums, peering at the blood. He watches it gather in a small ruby- then it pops, dribbling down his thumb and staining his skin. He just puts his mouth on it, his tongue swirling around his finger.

The blood tastes metallic. He tears more skin, feeling an adrenaline rush as more blood spills- and soon his hand his covered in it, his sleeves splattered. The nurse rushes in just as he raises his hand to lick at the red liquid; her face paling immediately. 

“Mr. Choi!!!”

And now, illusions served one purpose-

The illusion that he wasn't heavily bleeding.


	3. Blood is not disgusting, it's delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it seems like he knows his therapist more than you'd think?

To his therapist’s relief, Yeonjun didn’t have to end up going to the ER for severe blood loss.

Most of the blood she saw was just smeared around from Yeonjun licking it up like a cat cleaning itself, so she quickly dragged him to a men’s bathroom and cleaned it all up for him. Yeonjun didn’t mutter a single word, letting her fuss around him. Truly, it wasn’t as bad as she made it seem.

It was just blood, after all. Who’s scared of blood? Certainly not him.

He now sat in the back of her car as she drove him home, his head and ears filled with worrisome words from the annoying therapist. As the moments went by he slumped in his seat, trying to hide from her stare she directed through the rearview mirror. He slumped farther and farther until his knees hit the back of the passenger seat, and even then he tucked his face inside his sweater- starting to pick unconsciously at his thumb again, though it was covered in useless dinosaur bandages.

“Mr. Choi-” The therapist sighed as she drove up his neighbourhood street. “Please be careful, alright? Your thumb looks horrible so please don’t do any more damage to it…”

(Translation: You’re creeping me out, Yeonjun.)

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, shuffling and sitting up straight. “Just say you got creeped out and go.” He mutters, leaning against the window. She sends him a glare. “I swear to god, Yeonjun-”

“What? Are you going to admit me into the psych ward because I licked up my blood? It’s /blood/, for fuck’s sake-”

“It’s DISTURBING!!” She spits, parking in his driveway aggressively.   
“It’s disgusting and unsanitary, I should have taken you to the clinic to get checked-” 

Yeonjun laughs, tugging at the car door until she unlocks it. “What can I say, Nicha-” He chuckles, kicking the door shut with his foot after he slips out, sticking his head in from the passenger window. “Blood is delicious.”

“You’re fucked up.”

He laughs harder at her disgusted face before starting to walk off, turning around and throwing her a peace sign. “Give my regards to Uncle Mark-” He calls, jogging up his front stairs. 

“Give him your regards yourself-” she yells, starting up the engine and driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahkjsa sorry for the short chapters, i just can't write for too long or i get confused !(&(@*&(


	4. Beomgyu does not like messes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this chapter was clapped and I'm sorry because it's crucial to the plot 😭

The minute Yeonjun steps through the door, a loud  
voice yells out to him- a can of beer hitting him in the head, and Yeonjun yelps in pain. 

"How the fuck are you so messy?-" His roommate, Beomgyu, yells- throwing another can his way but Yeonjun dodges it.

"I call it a free lifestyle, thank you very much-" Jun grumbles, picking up the cans.

"Well, it's not a "free lifestyle" if you're living in /my/ fucking house." Beomgyu glares at him. "Look, Choi- either you get your shit together and start to pull your weight around here, or you fucking move out and get your own place where you can leave your beer bottles and left over cigarettes lying around."

Yeonjun blinks. "You know I don't have the money to move out."

"Then look at that! A solution!" Beomgyu exclaims sarcastically. "You don't have to move out if you start being a little more helpful, can we say "thank you Beomgyu!" For this /wonderful/ idea?" He raises his voice slightly. Yeonjun is the one glaring at him now.

"I'm not fucking stupid, Choi-"

"Well you fucking act like you're stupid-" Beom jabs back.

Yeonjun closes his eyes. "Look, Choi. I didn't come here to fight."

"Clearly, or you would've been jabbing my ear off by now. Just shut the fuck up and stop drinking, /God-/"

Yeonjun's at his limit.

He doesn't think, rushing forward and slamming Beomgyu against a wall with his free hand- the surprised boy coughing when Yeonjun jabs his knee into his stomach.

"Listen, you little shit-" Yeonjun yells, Beomgyu flinching. "I live how I fucking want in this house and you better fucking deal with it. Because of you talk about my crap lying around I won't hesitate to chew you out over the people you bring over and your meth addiction. So you either /shut the fuck up/ about my problems or I'll do twenty times worse to you."

Beomgyu's shaken up.

"Y-yeonjun-"

"Shut the /fuck/ up!" Yeonjun screams, gripping Yeonjun's neck. "You don't get to tell me what to do!"

Beomgyu's turning blue, trying to shake Yeonjun's hands off his windpipe but failing. He struggles to breathe, and then Jun closes his hands even tighter- cutting off his breathing, and he goes lightheaded.

"J-j-"

Yeonjun slams him down to the floor, letting Beomgyu breathe in deep wheezes and clutching at his neck.

"Asshole," Beomgyu struggles out. "Crazy."

All Yeonjun does is smirk. "I believe that's right. I'll be in my room."

Beomgyu's left on the floor as Yeonjun slams the door shut to his room, soon enough a cloud of smoke making its way all around the house and into his nostrils- Beom still struggling to breathe, red lines on his neck as he stresses over what just happened.

'Yeonjun...what the fuck was that?'


End file.
